The invention relates to an optical code reader comprising an optical scanning device having a light transmitter and a photoreceiver arrangement, said scanning device transmitting a light beam executing a scanning movement into a reading zone provided at a reading distance from the scanning device, with the reading zone preferably having a substantially planar front surface and, moreover, a predetermined depth, wherein articles carrying an optically detectable article code are moved through the reading zone, and an electronic evaluation system is provided at the output of the scanning device, evaluates electrical signals formed by the photoreceiver arrangement from the light reflected from the code to the scanning device and identifies the article code.